Official:Holiday Favors 2012
=Holiday Favor Promotion= Between 3:00 PM PST December 21st 2012 and 12:01 AM PST January 1st 2013, players will receive special "Holiday Favors" for each $2.00 spent on doubloons or subscription time. What is a "Holiday Favor"? A "Holiday Favor" gift is a one-time use Miscellaneous, in-game item that will grant your pirate Pieces of Eight when opened (similar to a Piggy bank). Most Holiday Favors will contain between 400 and 4000 Pieces of Eight each, with a small chance of a payout of 100,000 Pieces of Eight. Collecting Your Holiday Favors Your Holiday Favor items can be collected in-game by logging in and viewing the "Ahoy" panel on the pirate with which you would like to receive it. Holiday Favors will appear in the Miscellaneous section of your Booty. Click on the item and select, "Unwrap the Holiday Favor". This will destroy the Holiday Favor item and deliver the Pieces of Eight it contains to your pirate. Promotion Details * This promotion is open to players using whichever payment method they prefer. Purchases of either doubloons or subscription time during the promotion period are eligible. You can be certain that your purchase qualifies if an image of a Holiday Favor shows up next to your chosen package on the subscription or doubloon billing pages when you go to make your purchase. * Purchases must be made between 3:00 PM PST December 21st 2012 and 12:01 AM PST January 1st 2013 to be eligible. * Each purchase of $2.00 or greater is eligible. Smaller purchases cannot be combined to meet this limit. * A purchase larger than $2.00 will earn you multiple Holiday Favors, at the rate of 1 Holiday Favor for every $2.00 spent. For example, a $10.00 purchase will grant 5 Holiday Favors. * Purchase amounts are not cummulative. For example, making two $3.00 purchases, will only grant one Holiday Favor reward for each purchase. Subscriptions * Players with an existing subscription will receive one complimentary Holiday Favor item. * Additional time can be purchased by current subscribers to receive additional Holiday Favor gifts at a rate of one per $2.00 spent. These Holiday Favors will be awarded at the time of purchase. *Coinscriptions and Gifted subscription time do not count as a purchase and do not count towards the Holiday Favor Promotion. Holiday Favor Distribution and Value All eligible purchases will receive the appropriate Holiday Favor items but the distribution of Pieces of Eight they contain is random, regardless of the amount of the transaction or the frequency with which purchases are made. The probability of receiving a specific amount of PoE is always the same, regardless of how many purchases you make during the promotional period. Three Rings offers no substitutions for the Holiday Favor items. These items and the Pieces of Eight they contain are offered as a bonus to doubloon and subscription purchases and have no cash or redemption value with Three Rings and cannot be returned for a discount. If you are unable to retrieve your Holiday Favor items or have any questions, please contact us through the Support Form so we can resolve the problem. Category:Official Documentation